Scientifically Magical
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Trucy enjoyed watching Ema work magic using science and thought it was time to return the favour. Ema/Trucy.


Notes – Done for 15pairings. Probably set post-AJ, but not really specific.

* * *

If you wanted to spend any time around Ema Skye you had to have an interest in science. Without one you'd soon be swamped in all of her talks about forensics and luminol.

Trucy knew very little about science, in truth. She'd always been much more concerned about the technical aspect involved in making a magic trick work – the perfect timing of opening a trap door and the way mirrors could confuse what people saw.

Both of them were almost opposites in what they did – Ema trying to uncover a hidden truth while Trucy tried to hide what was in plain sight.

But that didn't mean that Trucy had no interest in what Ema did. To the contrary, from the moment Ema had helped her and Apollo using forensic science she had been very interested in the sort of tricks that the young scientist used.

During the lull between cases Trucy would sometimes visit Ema to watch her at work. Her daddy had helped Ema on a case, she'd heard, so Ema was always happy to see the youngest member of the Wright family. Though mostly she was just happy to see anyone who had an interest in science.

Trucy's visits were often punctuated by comes such as, "That looks brilliant!" "I didn't expect that!" and "Are you sure it's supposed to turn that colour?"

Ema had to admit she was quite fond of the excitable girl and her comments, but it took her by surprise when Trucy asked her something different one day.

"Why don't you come over to the Talent Agency later?"

"I'm not exactly looking for a job," Ema said, cleaning up the luminol from her last experiment.

"I don't mean like that," Trucy insisted, "I mean just to see daddy and Polly and me."

"It has been a while since I've visited Mr. Wright," Ema agreed, "All right, I'll come by later."

Trucy had been quite specific about the time, but Ema just assumed that was because there wasn't that much of a space between Apollo coming in from work and Phoenix leaving for work at that Bowl Club. The visit went quite normally, everyone chatted about various things, Apollo seemed to flinch a little when Ema took out a packet of Snackoos for some reason, and Phoenix laughed at them all before heading out to work.

After a while Ema felt Trucy tug on her sleeve.

"There's something I want to show you," she said, leaving the living room and heading through to one of the other rooms.

The room turned out to be one belonging solely to Trucy, by the looks of things, and if Ema had thought the main rooms of the house were full of props used for Trucy's magic act then it was nothing compared to the amount of things that cluttered this room.

Clearing a space amongst all the junk, Trucy said, "Please, take a seat."

For the sake of being polite Ema took to one of the chairs that seemed least likely to explode into technicoloured smoke.

"I've decided to return the favour," Trucy said, twirling a magic wand in a way she hoped would have made her uncle proud, "Since you've showed me all of your tricks I want to show you some of the tricks I know."

"What I do isn't exactly tricks…" Ema said, a little defensively, but she didn't argue the point too much.

"Well, for my first act I will make a frozen chicken appear out of this hat," Trucy said, removing the hat from her head.

That chicken really set the tone for Trucy's rather unusual magic act. The sort of items you'd expect to see from a magician on TV were replaced with unusual household items that did suggest Trucy had spent all of her free time practising these tricks at home.

Ema had to admit the show was impressive, and she spent a good deal of it wondering just how Trucy could do all of these things, scientifically. This would definitely be something she'd have to investigate in future.

As the show drew to a close, Trucy stepped forward and said, "The lovely assistant, Mr. Hat, has one more thing to offer the audience."

The wooden puppet was moved to put a hand out towards Ema. She obliged by tugging on the sleeve, expecting a trail of coloured ribbons to pop out.

What she got instead was a large bouquet of bright flowers followed by an array of coloured smoke and glitter. The surprise of this even countered out Ema's usual thoughts of how it's scientifically possible to fit that much up a puppet's sleeves without it showing.

"These are just to say thank you for spending so much time with me," Trucy laughed, "You can keep the flowers."

This time it was Ema's turn to say "I didn't expect that!"


End file.
